Truth or Dare?
by my insides are blue
Summary: A dare is how they fell in love. And thanks to whom? Yeah, Louis. - RoseScor oneshot! R&R!


** Truth or Dare?**

**_In response to Middy's Matchmaker Challenge on RoseScorpius Forum._**

"I dare you to kiss Rose," he said, the corners of his lips pulling up into a mischievous smile.

Scorpius flinched. He couldn't believe it. No, scratch that. He could. It was so like Louis to give him a dare like that.

He knew it from the beginning that playing Truth or Dare with the Weasleys was a bad idea. But Albus had forced him to play the game. And he had had too much firewhiskey to think properly anyways.

Every one of the Weasleys had started to smirk at each other knowingly after hearing what Louis said. Scorpius groaned inwardly, knowing he couldn't get out of this one so easily. He glanced at Rose.

An expression of disgust had appeared on her face, and as she caught his eye, he noticed that despite her fiery expression, her cheeks had turned a deep scarlet. She was blushing. Oh, Merlin.

"What kind of a dare is that, Louis?" she cried at her cousin.

"What?" he drawled, "Now I can't give out dares like I want?"

"Not when those concern me!" she shot back at him.

"Okay, okay, children," intervened Albus, the Peacemaker. "Stop it. If you haven't noticed already, Rosie, it's Scorpius' dare. Not yours."

He looked at Scorpius, his eyebrows raised in an expectant manner.

"Do I have a choice?" said Scorpius giving him the same look.

"No, you don't, Malfoy. Glad you got that alright," said Louis smirking.

Rose now turned to Malfoy. "Don't you dare try and kiss me," she growled in a low voice.

"That is the dare, Weaslebee," he said, rolling his eyes and barely hiding a smirk. "And you know I don't back out of dares. "

He crossed the room, and came closer to her. She was sitting on a red cushion on the floor. Her auburn hair was hanging loosely in a ponytail, and her thin white t-shirt and jeans hugged her body cozily.

Even though he could not think clearly because of the excessive firewhiskey in his system, he had to admit she looked extremely cute at that moment.

He was standing in front of her now, and bent. She grimaced at his closeness, but at least hadn't attacked him yet, which he took as a fairly good sign.

He smelled her firewhiskey-tinted breathe and thought that his must also smell the same, and he pressed his lips to hers.

A warm tingling shot through his body, which he was sure had nothing to do with the alcohol, as their lips met. It lasted for a second, but he felt it from his lips through his body to the very tips of his toes.

He forgot that half her family was looking at them, and pulled her close to him. She hesitated for a moment, but responded fully to his kiss. He dimly heard a few whistles and giggling behind him, but didn't stop.

Eventually, it was Rose who stopped moving her lips first. She pulled apart, her cheeks flushing.

He was struck dumb for a second, but quickly regained his composure and started to smirk. "Now that wasn't too bad, right, Weasley?" he said in a very low voice so that no one could hear him.

She flushed a deeper red, but returned his smirk, and whispered back, "No it wasn't, Malfoy."

Behind his shoulder, Rose spotted Louis, with a knowing grin, giving her a thumbs-up and mouthing, "You should thank me."

* * *

"That's it?" said Aquila frowning. "He kissed you, and just like that, you guys turned from enemies to lovers?"

"Yeah," said Rose, arching her eyebrows at her fourteen-year old daughter. What more did she expect?

"So, you guys had your first kiss because Uncle Louis had given Dad a dare?"

Rose nodded slowly.

"Well," sh0e continued thoughtfully, "what if Uncle Louis hadn't given Dad that dare? Then would he have kissed you?"

"Of course," said a voice from behind them making them both jump. They looked around to see a tall, blonde man standing at the doorway.

"Hey, eavesdropper," said Rose smiling. She was glad Scorpius was here. He could answer Aquila's questions better than her.

"Daddy, it's rude to eavesdrop." Aquila said, with a hint of a smile.

"Sorry, sweetie," he said, kissing Rose and settling himself down beside her on the bed. "I couldn't help it. Not when you were talking about me."

"It's okay," she said, "but what was it that you were saying?"

"I was saying," he said grinning, "that I would've kissed your Mom even if Louis hadn't given me that dare."

"Oh, please," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "Your Dad was a chicken, Lia," she muttered to her daughter, "Don't believe him."

* * *

**A/N:**** Haha, I had lots of fun writing this down. I know that dare thing is a bit overdone, but I couldn't think of any other way to fit Louis into the story. If you've read this much, then please leave a review! **

**Reviews are love! **


End file.
